My Journey
by eveeevee
Summary: Angie Callabero has set off on her own journey. She meets up with some unexpecting travelers and makes many new friends. She will give her all if it means surpassing her rival, James Egneor.


My Journey Begins: The note

I jumped onto the large branch that stuck out from tree that stood next to my window. My bag made a silent thump as it hit the ground. My belt made a rattle as I jumped. My green and white hat with a Pokéball emblem on it left my head as I fell. I sighed. I found the hat hanging on a low branch. I seized the hat that my uncle had given me the day before. He was going to give it to me today.

This is it, my twelfth birthday. The day I choose to actually do something. The note should be enough of an excuse. I grabbed the messenger bag that had most of my belongings then jumped onto the bike that sat against the house. The bag neatly sat in the basket behind the seat. As I rode off to the port, I thought of the note again.

_Dear family,_

_I'm going to start my journey. All my life I have done everything you've always wanted. I guess you can say I'm running away, just let my try this one thing. I will start in Kanto or maybe Sinnoh. Where ever I go, I'll call you the moment I get there. If I don't receive a badge by the end of this week, I'll come home, but not without a Pokémon. I am bound to catch one or receive one on my journey. Don't worry too much about me, Uncle Gerard had taught me survival skills. I'll be fine._

_Your daughter,_

_Angela_

_Ps. By the time you read this, I'll be on the ferry._

I had put a lot of thought into that note. Mom will probably find it by morning of August third, the morning of my birthday. "It'll be fine." I quoted from that note. "It'll be enough." I rode off to the port where a large boat waited for me.

"Whew, I made it." I looked at my purple Pokétech watch that was strapped onto my left wrist. 6:07 am it said. I looked up. The boat was fairly small, enough to fit maybe a hundred or less. I looked back at the island I call home, Kuinnipia, the only mainland known that doesn't have Pokémon life on it. I didn't even say goodbye. I sighed again as the sun began to rise. I sneezed. Mom must have found the note now. I laughed then boarded the little ferry.

When I reached a spot near the deck, I laughed again. My friend had promised not to start his journey until I did. I wonder if he got my message yet. I looked at the Pokétech watch again. It was like those spy-ware watches in movies. It had a built in speakers and I could add different controls and devices to it. If he did, he would have called by now…

The couches beneath the roof were large and red. I think the ferry has bedrooms for long trips, but I didn't ask for a room when I checked in. This is going to be a long trip.

"Maybe I'll go to Sinnoh." I said out loud to no one in particular. I sat on the couch closest to the back of the ferry. No one was on the boat right now except the workers and a couple early riders. "It's closer to home and I know more about it." I sighed and slouched. The wind blew over the seas. This is the first time leaving home, but I know it will be worth it.

"But what about Kanto?" A voice asked. I sat up from my seat. I know that voice. "I heard it's larger than Sinnoh and the Pokémon there are more abundant." I turned around to see the dirty blond hair and blue eyes I was expecting.

"James! How did you?" I pointed at him as if he was just an illusion. "But I called you at maybe three in the morning; I thought you'd be asleep."

"Is that any way to say hello?" He jumped over the couch to sit next to me. "I knew you were going to leave before you called me." I gave him a strange look. That's impossible; I kept it a secret till it came time to leave.

"I read your diary." He said nonchalantly.

"You what?!" I smacked him with my hat. "And it's called a Journal." I growled menacingly.

"You were wondering how. I answered your question didn't I? Besides, you don't really have an interesting life anymore." You shouldn't be reading it in the first place!

"Wait, what do you mean by 'anymore'?" He turned his head towards me.

"Do you really want to get into that?"

I lowered my head. "I'd rather not be reminded of the deep sea bottom of my existence." He laughed.

"Anyway, do you honestly think I would let you start your journey before me?" He nudged me. He's right, what was I thinking? He would never let me go ahead of him. We almost did everything together. We did most of all school activities together, but I think we've grown apart.

"I wanted to do this on my own." I said proudly.

"This coming from the girl who cried over a F?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My Mother would have freaked!" I raised my hands in defense. "She would have whipped me or worse! Way worse!"

"Yeah, you're mom scares me also." He tilted his head back.

"James, will you leave me alone when we reach Sinnoh?"

"You're choosing Sinnoh?"

"It's just-" I lowered my head.

"What?... Angela."

"I don't know! Just let me go to Sinnoh!"

"Why am I the one who should decide?" I looked up at him. He had one of those serious faces that I hate. He always gave that to me, a serious face that showing no emotion, seeming as if he didn't really care. I let my white bangs cover my face to hide "Angela, you always turn to me. I can't keep taking care of you."

"You don't take care of me!" I faced him. The cuffs of his sweater ruffled as the wind blew in, while my hair suddenly swiped my face.

"I always do. You have to stand up for once."

"I can, I do. I did… I ran away from home, James. I choose the life of a trainer. Isn't that big enough?" He turned away from me. He grabbed his back pack and started searching through it. When he found what he looked for, he placed it on my lap.

"What is this for?" I looked at the box hesitantly then opened it. A small bracelet with black and white diamond beads and a little black heart rested inside. "Why did you?" I looked at him happily ready to hug him, but he was already standing up.

"My mother told me to give it to you when we would meet on our journey." He swung his backpack over his shoulder. "It's one of the jewelry from my grandmother's shop."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started walking away.

"This ferry is heading toward Sinnoh first then Kanto. I'm just heading to my room." My face froze in embarrassment. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"Kay, see you around, Ange." I sighed and relaxed when he was out of sight.

"It's beautiful." I caressed the bracelet then snapped it onto my left wrist then walked over to the railings. The sun was creeping up in the sky, probably seven o'clock now. "Don't worry James." I whispered. "I won't be a burden anymore, and will surpass you."


End file.
